


The One I Loved and The One I Love

by DaisyKwan



Series: Dongjun [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Donghun thinks it's time to end his unhappy relationship with his girlfriend Yuna.Junhee works at the towns local flower shop and has been admiring the brunet male that passes by 3 times a week.





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Dongjun fanfics and I am here to provide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you keep using such sweet words I don't think I'd be able to leave so easily,"
> 
> Het relationship for the first half of the chapter.

Donghun and Yuna sat at a fancy restaurant finishing up their supper. Donghun took a sip of his wine and looked around nervously and bit the inside of his cheek. "Yuna, we... We need to talk," Yuna looked at Donghun with curious eyes.

"We do? About what?"

"We need to talk about our relationship, our relationship hasn't been doing well for over a year now and I think it's time we break up. I don't feel the same way I used to about you, I used to love you and I could see a future with you but now I just see you as a friend and I no longer see a future for us," Yuna looked at him with tears welling in her eyes.

"You're just going to throw away four years of our relationship? Just like that? Like it was nothing?" Yuna whispered her hands folded on top of the table her thumbs twiddling. Donghun sighed and grabbed her hands holding them.

"My dear Yuna, I'm not throwing away our relationship. Our time together will always be precious to me, it will always be filled with memories I am quite fond of. Our relationship is something I will forever cherish, you taught me how to love myself, you showed me what it's like to love and be loved, but now I think our time together has run out and it's time for us to separate and move on and find somebody new," Yuna sniffled and pulled her hands away gingerly into her lap, she looked up at Donghun and smiled sadly.

"If you keep using such sweet words I don't think I'd be able to leave so easily. Don't you think we could go to couples therapy or something, Donghun?" 

"I don't think it's possible, I don't love you like that anymore. The love I have for you is the same love you have for someone who is just a friend," Yuna was silent and nodded her head slightly. "It's a relief though, right?" Donghun said tilting her head up to look at him. She pushed his hand away and wiped her eyes.

"How can it be a relief when I'm still in love with you? I love you and want you to be happy so I also think we should break up. I'll pay for our dinner since it's our last and you paid for our first ever date. Lee Donghun, even though I still love you I hope you find someone and I hope you get married and have kids and live happily. I don't like the thought of seeing you with another woman but it's something I will have to get through seeing as you don't love me and you want to love somebody again. I hope whoever you find loves you just as much as I do," Yuna said no longer crying but was softly smiling. Donghun smiled at her softly as well. Yuna grabbed her purse and got up from her seat. "Thank you, Donghun. Thank you for four great years, thank you for learning to love and accept yourself, thank you for everything," Yuna kissed the top of Donghun's head and ruffled his hair a little and strode to the front desk paying for them and then left.

Donghun stood up and walked out, he hopped into his car and drove home, when he walked in the whole house smelt like Yuna. Everything reminded him of Yuna, he took out his phone and asked Yuna if she wanted him to pack up all the things she left at his place and give them to her tomorrow. She quickly got back to him and told him  _yes_. Donghun grabbed a box and started packing her things, he took the photos of them off his wall and placed them in the box as well. He went through his closet and took out all her clothes and put them in the box, he went to the bathroom and packed all her stuff from there too into a different box. Once he finished he put the boxes in the living room by the door and then washed up and went to bed.

 

Donghun woke up early and decided to head down to the flower shop to buy some flowers for his mom. He hasn't seen her in a while so he decided he'll see her before work and get her some flowers. Donghun was wearing some casual clothes, just a pair of blue jeans and a brown baggy sweatshirt. His mom likes it when he wears these kinds of clothes cause she says it makes him look like a teddy bear. Donghun walked down to the flower shop and opened the door to it the bell went off and a cute boy with a cat-like smile popped up from behind the counter. "Hello! Welcome to Junhee's Flower Shop. Is there anything imparticular you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for some flowers for my mom. I haven't seen her in a while so I think she'd like some flowers," Donghun told him. Junhee nodded and came around the counter.

"Our singular flowers are over in the right corner of the room, our bouquets are over in that cabinet that looks like one of those coolers that are in stores, and the hanging plants are well, handing from the ceiling, everything else is just put everywhere," Donghun smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you," Donghun looked around and strode over to the bouquets and picked up a big one filled with different types of flowers. "I like this one. It's pretty," Donghun said looking at Junhee. Junhee got back behind the counter and logged into the register.

"They are pretty, aren't they."

"Did you arrange them like this?" Donghun asked setting the flowers on the counter.

"Indeed. I do all the flower arrangements," Junhee scanned the bouquet and started wrapping it up.

"You are good at making pretty bouquets," Junhee has a light pink dust his cheeks.

"Thank you! I hope your mom likes the flowers. That'll be $37.54," Donghun took out his card and paid. He left the store grabbing the flowers and bid Junhee goodbye. 

 

Donghun knocked on the door to his parents house, his dad opened the door and greeted him letting him in. "Hey dad."

"Hey, Donghun. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you guys. I haven't seen you in a while, where's mom?"

"She's making some cookies right now," Donghun nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I got you some flowers," his mom turned around and smiled.

"Donghun! I missed you! Thank you for the flowers? How's Yuna?" She asked taking the flowers and unwrapping them and placing them into a vase.

"Yuna and I broke up last night," he said nervously.

"You what?" Mrs. Lee froze.

"We uh, we broke up."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't love her anymore."

"Don't be so foolish. Go and get her back right now,"

"What?"

"Who cares if you don't love her. You're getting older and need to get married. Besides, her family has money,"

"There's no perfect age to marry. I'm still young, and so what her family has money? Even if we still were together I wouldn't let you leach off of them."

"You're being so foolish."

"I'm going to go talk with dad," Donghun sighed and went to the livingroom and watched TV with his dad. "Yuna and I broke up."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't love her."

"Good."

"What?"

"If you don't love somebody you shouldn't stay with them just for them. In those situations put yourself first," Mr. Lee said shocking Donghun. 

"Hey, dad."

"Yes?"

"How would you feel if I dated or possibly married a guy? Hypothetically, that is."

"At first it would be weird to get used to but I think I could deal with it. Your mother on the other hand, I wouldn't tell her if I were you. Why? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you like a guy?"

"No, I was just wondering what you think about guys liking guys."

"So, you don't like guys? Cause when you were younger you had a lot of "boyfriends" and you don't know this but I saw you kiss a guy too so I think that's why I would accept it more then your mother since I've been thinking about it for a long time."

"I do like guys but I also like girls. I am bisexual."

"I know."

"Are you okay with it?"

"I've never had anything against the community, Donghun. My best friend is gay, of course I'm okay with it."

"Thank you." Donghun whispered. His dad patted his knee and continued watching TV.


	2. Cousin's Grave

Donghun had talked to his dad a little more about him being bisexual over the week. His dad asked questions about it and he had answered them.

It had been a week since  Donghun had visited or even passed the flower shop, and Junhee was a little worried. He had always passed by at least three times a week for the past 3 years he has worked there. He knows it's none of his business but over the years he's caught some feelings for the boy with the sad eyes without even getting to know anything about him.

Junhee grabbed the keys to the store from the back room to close up. He walked out of the back room and heard the door chime. He looked up from the key. "I'm sorry, we're closed."

"I'm sorry, I'll leave," Donghun said turning around.

"Wait, you can get some flowers."

"Are you sure? It can wait."

"No no, I'm sure."

"Thank you," Donghun whispered and walked around getting a few bouquets. He walked up to the counter and placed the flowers down.

"Would you like these wrapped up nicely?" Jun asked. Donghun shook his head.

"No, they're just for my cousins grave."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay, nobody liked her anyway. But I feel sorry for her because no one put anything on her grave. How much?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll just give them to you."

"What? No-"

"Take them," Junhee said softly handing the flowers over to Donghun.

"You're too nice."

"Nonsense," Junhee smiled. Donghun turned around to leave and Junhee bit his lip. "Wait!" Donghun stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

 _Can I have your name and number?_ "Uhh, have a good night?" Junhee said even though it sounded more like a question. Donghun tittered, giving Junhee a smile.

"You too, uh Junhee, right?" Junhee nodded.

"Yeah, Junhee."

"My name's Donghun."

"Nice to meet you," Junhee smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Donghun said leaving the flower shop. Junhee happily yet silently freaked out realizing he got the boy he's been fawning over's name. He grabbed his keys and closed up. He climbed into his car and drove home to his roommate Sehyoon and most likely Sehyoon's long time lover; Byeongkwan.

Junhee stepped into his apartment, Netflix was on and somebody was scrolling through the TV shows. He shuffled into the living room and saw the couple cuddled up on the couch. Byeongkwan looked at Junhee and wiggled out of Sehyoon's arms. "Junhee! How was your day at work? Did that guy come today?" Junhee nodded. "Sehyoon, sit up and make room for Junhee. I want to hear how he got that guy's name and number." Sehyoon sat up and moved the blanket and pillows so Junhee could sit.

Junhee scratched his collarbone. "Uh, I kinda chickened out last second and told him to have a good night-"

"Sehyoon, lay down. We're cuddling, Junhee failed the mission," Byeongkwan grabbed the blankets and laid in Sehyoon's arms.

"Hey, I didn't finish!"

"Ugh, fine go on."

"He called me by my name, it sounded so nice, I want to hear him say my name all the time-oh yeah, he gave me his name; it's Donghun!"

"Get his number next time so Kwan shuts up about it," Sehyoon said and Byeongkwan scoffed. Junhee chuckled shaking his head.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Night you two. Don't do anything gross on the couch, I sit there too," Junhee told them walking off to the bathroom and cleaning up and heading to bed.

The next morning Junhee felt sick and dizzy. He stumbled out into the kitchen where Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were eating their breakfast. "I don't think I'm going to any of my classes today," Junhee said plopping down in a chair at the table. Sehyoon took a bite of his cereal.

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel well. I might just phone or e-mail Mr. Nam and tell him I won't be able to make it today."

"Are you going to work?" Byeongkwan asked. Junhee shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"I'll fill in for you today," Byeongkwan said getting up putting hid bowl in the sink and washing it.

"Thank you," Byeongkwan smiled.

"Anytime," Byeongkwan went up to Sehyoon and kissed the top of his head. "Bye, baby. Love you, see you in bio. Bye, Junhee, see you most likely tonight!" Byeongkwan waved to the boys and walked out the door. Sehyoon got up and washed his dish then grabbed his backpack.

"Bye, see you later. Take care of yourself and rest," Sehyoon said leaving.

"Bye, have a good day," Junhee said as Sehyoon left locking the door behind him. Junhee sighed and got up from  the chair making hid way back to his bed where he decided he would be all day.

Junhee e-mailed his teacher from his phone telling him he won't be able to attend any classes as he wasn't feeling well. He turned on Netflix and watched a random horror movie.

Byeongkwan took the key to the flower shop out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He set up the shop then turned the open sign around. Byeongkwan walked around looking at the flowers, writing down how many they have of each.

When he finished he placed an order for the flowers they're running low on. The bell above the door dinged as the door opened. Byeongkwan looked up from the computer pressing 'summit order'. "Hello, welcome to Junhee's Flower Shop," Byeongkwan greeted happily. The little old lady greeted him back looking around. She came up to the desk with a planted flower, "Is this all, ma'am?" Byeongkwan asked scanning the flower.

"Yes," she said setting down two $20 bills. Byeongkwan grabbed them and gave her her change.

"Have a good rest of your day."

"You too," she smiled at him as she left. Byeongkwan sat on the stool waiting for someone else. After awhile he huffed and walked around admiring the flowers and other plants.

The bell went off and he smiled, greeting whoever entered the store. "Hello, welcome to Junhee's Flower Shop," he turned around and saw Sehyoon standing there with two Iced Americanos.

"Hey, baby. How's it going?" Sehyoon asked handing Byeongkwan the coffee.

"It's so slow today. Usually it's a bit busy but I've only had one little old lady in today and she bought a planted flower," Sehyoon pulled Byeongkwan closer by his apron and pecked his lips.

"Can I help you today? I've got nothing to do," Sehyoon asked.

"If you want. Just go put on an apron and your name tag," Sehyoon turned to go to the back room and Byeongkwan gave his butt a small smack. Sehyoon jumped a bit and turned around.

"What was that for?"

"You're slow. Hurry up,"  Sehyoon rolled his eyes and sped to the back room grabbing an apron and his name tag. The bell went off again and Sehyoon peaked around the corner.

"Hello, welcome to Junhee's Flower Shop."

"Uh, hello. Is Junhee here?" Byeongkwan turned around.

"No, he's not feeling well, why?"

"I'm Donghun, I was going to ask him something but it's okay," he walked around looking at the different plants and grabbed a cactus. He went up to the counter where Sehyoon was and placed it on top. Sehyoon scanned it and handed the card machine to Donghun. He paid and put his card back in his wallet.

"Have a good rest of your day, Donghun," Byeongkwan said smiling widely.

"I will, you too. Thank you," Donghun waved and walked out. They waved to him watching him leave then turn back around peaking his head through the door. "Do you guys know Junhee personally?"

"Yes," Sehyoon and Byeongkwan said in unison.

"Can one of you tell him to meet me at Starlight Blooms tomorrow at 5 pm? I want to thank him for paying for my flowers last night," he asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll tell him when I get home tonight. He's my roommate," Sehyoon told him, Donghun smiled.

"Thank you," Donghun left again. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan made eye contact.

"Oh my god, Junhee has a date."


End file.
